Field of Endeavor
The present application relates to deposition of boron and more particularly to charged particle induced deposition of boron containing material.
Related Application
Related disclosure is included in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/729,853 entitled “localized electron beam induced deposition of silicon carbide” filed Oct. 11, 2017. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/729,853 filed Oct. 11, 2017 and entitled “localized electron beam induced deposition of silicon carbide” is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes by this reference.
State of Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Next generation applications for boron containing materials include laser targets, quantum photonics, super-conductors, electronics, optics, and high-temperature and reactive chemical environments. All these alluring applications are, however, overshadowed by fabrication challenges arising from instabilities produced during the thermally induced fabrication process which results in film delamination and cracking.